


Hey Byun, heard you're into some pretty filthy shit, huh?

by etherealbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Boy Park Chanyeol, Barebacking, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, College AU, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Nerd Baekhyun, Piss Play, Smut, Top Park Chanyeol, Watersports, chanyeol is secretly soft for baekhyun, reupload, virgin Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealbaek/pseuds/etherealbaek
Summary: College senior, bad boy Chanyeol hears a rumor about the cute, little freshman, Byun Baekhyun and his very specific tastes in bed. Chanyeol knows a good opportunity when he sees it, and he's not letting this one go.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 25
Kudos: 314





	Hey Byun, heard you're into some pretty filthy shit, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> this is a reupload, i'm sorry! ♡
> 
> \- please look at the tags before reading, if watersports isn't your thing.. it's probably best to skip out on this one.

Chanyeol couldn't get that rumor out of his damn head. Ever since he heard that the little freshman, Byun Baekhyun couldn't get off without piss involved he was intrigued to say the least. It's not like Chanyeol doesn't frequently have sex. He's known in the school to fuck anyone that wants it, which is why he can't really understand why this is bothering him so much. Why can he not stop thinking about walking right up to that short cutie and asking him if he'd like to fool around with him?

𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵, 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘪𝘵, Chanyeol thinks. If Byun isn't interested then he'll say no? What's there to lose really? He waits until school is over, everyone walking out of the building, just a few people here and there mingling about. Chanyeol spots the small boy reading something on the bulletin board near the entrance of the school. His cute black rimmed glasses are sliding down his nose as he's focused on whatever he's reading.

𝘍𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘤𝘶𝘵𝘦, Chanyeol thought. He wondered how someone this tiny and adorable could have such a filthy kink. He walks up to the boy, gently wrapping his arms around the boy's waist, resting his chin on the boy's shoulder causing him to jump a little.

"Hey Byun, heard you're into some pretty filthy shit huh?" Chanyeol whispers into his ear as he rubs the boy's wide hips. Baekhyun feels his entire body heat up, not only from embarrassment but arousal too. He recognizes that voice immediately, belonging to the guy that he's been crushing on for months. What the fuck would someone like Park Chanyeol want to do with him? Baekhyun turns around, backing himself up against the wall, cheeks and neck flaming red.

"W-where did you hear that?!"

"Oh c'mon kid, the entire school has been talking about it ever since that annoying short guy got drunk and told everyone at the party last weekend." 

Baekhyun wanted to scream, he knew it was Jongdae, it had to be. His best friend is the only one he's ever told about this. Now all the stares he's been getting all day and the whispers surrounding him make a lot more sense.. he's going to kill Kim Jongdae. 

"So then why aren't you making fun of me yet? That's what you came over here for right?" Baekhyun asks, looking at his own feet, too ashamed to even look the taller in the eyes. 

"Mmm you're real cute, you know that? Not sure why I didn't try to fuck you sooner" Chanyeol watches the boy look up at him now, eyes searching for any sign of a lie in what he said. "Actually, wanted to know if you'd like to try this little kink of yours out, ya know.. with me?"

"Y-you can't actually be serious. I mean, are you even into it?"

"To be honest, I didn't think I was until I heard that little rumor.. but then I thought about it and the thought of pissing onto your well fucked, virgin hole seemed pretty damn hot, Byun." Chanyeol smirks as he watches the younger squirm, closing his legs together like the words went straight to his pussy.

"So what do you say? Wanna come over to my place and see if we're both as into the idea as we think we are?"

"Uhm o-okay fine! But on one condition!" Baekhyun says, reaching out to grab the taller's big hand, feeling the warmth spread through his fingertips and up his palm. "After this, you have to go on a date with me."

"You're just full of surprises aren't you? Little nerdy freshman has a piss kink and a crush on the bad boy of the school." Chanyeol feels so smug, he's going to absolutely wreck this boy. "But fine, I'll go on a date with you, I wouldn't mind anyways." 

Now Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun by the hand out into the parking lot, leading him to his car. Baekhyun is shocked, Park Chanyeol is about to fuck him and then actually go on a date with him too? He can't believe this. 

The car ride is torturous, Baekhyun can't keep his mind straight. An array of nasty images keep flooding his brain of what could happen at Chanyeol's house. Baekhyun is scared, what if Chanyeol decides this isn't something he's interested in and kicks him out? 

"I can literally hear your mind running wild from here, calm down okay? We're almost there."

Chanyeol parks the car and gets out, walking over to open the door for Baekhyun, a bit of a surprise for the freshman.

"You live here all alone?" Baekhyun asks shyly, getting out of the car to walk to the front steps with Chanyeol as he watches the taller unlock the front door.

"Why? Worried someone will walk in on us? Yes, Byun I live here alone so would you stop worrying so much? I can see it all over your face."

Chanyeol leads Baekhyun up to his bedroom, closing the door behind them and going to sit on the bed. He turns to face the boy to see him holding his hands together, eyes staring at the carpet.

"I'm-I'm sorry I'm so nervous. I've just never done this before." Baekhyun whispers, slowly moving closer to the bed to sit next to Chanyeol. 

"Hmm how did you know you were into it anyways? If you've never even had sex before?" Chanyeol's curious, he really is. He wants to know what filthy thoughts go on in this cute boy's head. 

"Oh uhm well it started off with porn? I just came across it and I really liked it and then.." the younger boy stops mid-sentence, too embarrassed to say any more.

"Go on, Byun. I'm not gonna judge you, I brought you here for a reason, yeah?"

Baekhyun supposes he is right, he has to muster up all the courage he can before answering.

"Oh well I started t-to piss on myself? Before I would even start jacking off I would do it and-and use the pee to touch myself with- oh my god I can't do this, I'm just gonna go."

Baekhyun moves to get up, Chanyeol quickly grabs him by the hand and then picks him up, situating the small boy to sit comfortably on his lap, legs spread on each side of Chanyeol's thighs. He slowly runs his hands across the thick thighs, feeling the squishy flesh beneath his fingers.

"Not so fast, Byun. Would you give me a chance to even respond?" Chanyeol says, starting to get a big impatient. The image of Baekhyun pissing on himself being a bit too much for his cock to handle. He moves his hand to the small bulge in Baekhyun's pants, slowly massaging the head of his cock through the material. "Dirty little piss baby aren't you? Using your piss as lube to jerk off, you're filthy." Chanyeol smirks, still rubbing circles into the head of Baekhyun's cock, causing him to whimper.

Baekhyun hides his face into the taller's neck, his hot forehead pressed against Chanyeol's- skin. "Y-yes I'm a piss baby, daddy" Baekhyun sighs into his neck, grinding his ass into the bulge starting to form underneath his ass.

"Fuck, daddy kink too huh? You're perfect baby." Chanyeol can't resist anymore, finally moving to kiss the boy on his soft, pink lips. The kiss is messy, Chanyeol wasting no time to tongue fuck the boy's small mouth. Baekhyun is practically drooling, spit falling between their lips and onto Baekhyun's chin. Chanyeol's hand is still rubbing his cock and he can feel the dick against his ass grow even bigger. 

"I wanna piss daddy, can I?" Baekhyun's face is begging as he looks Chanyeol in the eyes and separates their lips with a pop. "Wanna be covered in piss, daddy, please!"

Chanyeol moves his lips to Baekhyun's neck then, breathing in the small boy's scent.. he smells like strawberries and Chanyeol wants to taste every inch of him.

"Go on, baby." Chanyeol breathes against his skin. "Show daddy how you piss yourself, show daddy how you let go."

Baekhyun moans and throws his head back, finally letting go, finally pissing himself and feeling the warm liquid seep into his boxers and pants. 

"Fuck, Baekhyun. You have no idea how sexy you look right now." Chanyeol says as he continues to grind his cock into the smaller's now piss covered pants, the image of Baekhyun with a slack jaw and fluttering eyes making him groan. 

It takes a bit for Baekhyun to settle, relaxation finally seeping into his bones but arousal growing even stronger now that he's had that first release. Chanyeol pulls his body closer, making his chest press up against his own. "That's almost better than cumming for you isn't it?" the taller asks.

"Yeah-but it's even better when I cum after, now I'm just really horny." Baekhyun whispers.

"Hmmm. Earlier you reacted when I said I wanted to piss on your hole, Baekhyun." Chanyeol says as he moves his hands to touch the boy's ass, squeezing his cheeks hard making him blush. "Is that something you want? To get fucked and pissed on? Get marked as my property?"

Baekhyun starts to shake, just the mere thought of Chanyeol actually pissing on his hole being enough to make his cock come to life fully, pre-cum starting to leak from the tip.

"Y-yeah Chanyeol I want that." he stutters, mind getting fuzzy from arousal. "Please." he whines. 

"Whatever you want baby boy. Let's get you out of these wet clothes okay?"

Chanyeol gently undresses the boy, leaving soft, wet kisses across his body as he does so. Being far more gentle than Baekhyun could have ever imagined coming from someone like Chanyeol. Soon, Baekhyun has on nothing but his glasses, standing shyly in front of the older. 

"You really are hot, Byun." Chanyeol almost can't believe just how hot the smaller really is. Pretty curves and delicate skin. He can't remember a time where he wanted someone this badly. "Before I do anything else I want you to show me where you want my piss yeah? Bend over the bed and show me your filthy cunt, Baekhyun." he says as he presses against the small of Baekhyun's back, softly pushing him onto the bed. 

"Here, daddy." Baekhyun whispers, spreading his cheeks wide to expose his pussy to the room and Chanyeol's hungry eyes. "I want your piss here, daddy!"

Baekhyun feels tense, Chanyeol isn't saying anything, just staring at his pussy and standing there.

"Fuck." Chanyeol moans, bending over to attach himself to Baekhyun's back, pressing his clothed chest against the small naked form. "Prettiest pussy I've ever seen, Byun. And I've seen a lot." Chanyeol licks at the small boy's ear, running his hand down Baekhyun's side to caress his bare ass, finally moving his fingers to rub at the tight, pink pussy.

He moves away, walking to the bedside table and fumbling through the contents, finding a bottle of lube and bringing it back over to the bed. Chanyeol uncaps the bottle, squirting a copious amount of lube onto his pointer and middle fingers, bringing them close to Baekhyun's hole and lightly smearing the substance over his clenching pussy. "You ever fingered yourself before, baby?"

"Y-yes, daddy."

"You'll show me sometime then, yeah? Show daddy how you open up your pussy with those pretty fingers?" Chanyeol inserts one finger, feeling Baekhyun's cunt squeeze around the long digit. "Fuck, you're tight baby. Gonna feel so good wrapped around daddy's cock." Chanyeol spanks the young boy with his other hand, watching the flesh jiggle as he pumps his finger in and out. "Can I add another baby? Can your pussy handle it?"

"Yes daddy, please!" Baekhyun moans as Chanyeol inserts the second finger alongside the first, finding his prostate and rubbing against it with the tips of his fingers. 

"Mmm my little piss slut, taking daddy's fingers so well." Chanyeol growls, looking at the tight, pink cunt clenching around his fingers as he scissors the small boy's hole. He wants to make sure he stretches Baekhyun enough, wanting to make sure he feels good as his virgin hole gets fucked.

"Chanyeol please, just fuck me now. It's enough!" Baekhyun whines into the bed sheets, rocking his ass back onto Chanyeol's fingers.

The taller moves away, gently pulling out his fingers. Chanyeol unzips his pants to take his cock out, leaving on the rest of his clothes. 

"Y-you're not gonna undress the rest of the way?" Baekhyun asks, looking back to see Chanyeol fisting his cock, staring at his pussy, precum leaking out of the slit.

"You wanna see your chrush's body that bad, hmm? Nah, maybe next time baby, this is about you and your piss thirsty hole. All you need is my cock right?"

Baekhyun blushes furiously, the dirty talk making him feel so filthy and he loves it. He loves being Chanyeol's piss slut. The fact that he's completely bare and Chanyeol is still fully clothed only making him feel even more aroused. The older lubes up his cock and places the tip against Baekhyun's small hole, the puckered skin winking at him.

"Beg for it, baby. I wanna hear the school nerd beg for daddy's cock." Chanyeol grinds his cock against Baekhyun's ass, cockhead catching on the rim. 

"Fuck, p-please daddy please! Want you to ruin my pussy, want you to dirty it and claim it with your piss!"

Chanyeol thinks that's good enough, he pushes the head of his cock in, letting the tiny boy adjust before pushing in inch by inch until his pubes are pressed against the soft skin of Baekhyun's milky ass.

Baekhyun's glasses are threatening to slide off his nose, face covered in sweat and Chanyeol watches as the boy pushes them back up, finding the sight oddly endearing.

𝘖𝘩 𝘯𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘗𝘢𝘳𝘬, 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘦𝘳𝘥𝘺 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘩𝘮𝘢𝘯, Chanyeol thinks, trying to calm the pounding of his heart at the cute sight. Chanyeol starts to move to distract himself, moving his hips back and forth, leaving just the tip in before slamming back inside the soft pussy, tight walls sucking him in.

"Not just the prettiest then, Byun. Best pussy I've had, fuck. You feel so good, baby." Chanyeol grunts as he fucks the small boy relentlessly, running his hands across the boy's small back and waist, enjoyed the soft skin underneath his fingertips.

Chanyeol grabs the boy up by his pitch black hair, clothed chest pressed against Baekhyun's bare back once again. He moves his hand around to touch Baekhyun's small, leaking cock. "Want me to cum inside, Baekhyun?" he whispers into his ear. "Want me to cum inside then piss inside too? Let my cum and piss drip out of this gaped open pussy?"

"Fu-fuck Chanyeol please, please cum inside!" Baekhyun screams, the new angle hitting his insides just right, his entire body is on fire, he's never been this turned on his life. He braces himself against the bed, palms laid flat against the bed as chanyeol holds him by his hair, creating a sinful arch in his back. 

"So sexy, Baekhyun, so so hot. Gonna cum in your cunt and piss on your used hole. Next time I'll make you suck me off and piss in that pretty, slutty mouth of yours, watching it drip out and down to your chest, fuck." Chanyeol mindlessly babbles as he's close and he knows Baekhyun is too, his pussy is clenching around his cock continuously now, clinging to it as if it's afraid to lose it.

"Fuck, Baekhyun, I'm cumming. Want you to hold on okay? Don't cum until daddy gets to piss yeah?" Chanyeol growls almost animalistically, fucking into Baekhyun's cunt as his cock shoots cum deep inside the used hole.

Baekhyun squeals as he feels his hole flooded with warm cum. But it's not enough, it's not enough to bring him to the edge and his daddy told him to wait. Chanyeol pulls out, a string of cum connecting the tip of his cock and Baekhyun's well fucked pussy.

"Daddy please, please use your piss slut now, piss in my cunt, daddy!" Chanyeol does as his baby asks, pissing onto the well fucked hole, watching it drip down his ass and onto the bed. He fucks back into Baekhyun's pussy, still pissing and releasing himself right into his cunt.

Baekhyun cries, tears streaming down his face at the pleasure taking over his body.

"Feels so good Baekhyun, pissing into this thirsty cunt, fuck." Chanyeol would get hard again if he could, he didn't know it would feel this good. Didn't know it would feel this incredible to piss inside of someone's warm, tight body.

Chanyeol bends to caress Baekhyun's stomach, the boy still bracing himself against the bed, little cock shooting out cum now, hitting his chest and nipples.

"You're mine now, Byun. This pussy belongs to me."

"I'm yours now, daddy. Th-thank you."

"Thank you for what, baby?" Chanyeol smirks against Baekhyun's neck, still rubbing at the soft skin on his lower tummy now covered in cum. He wants to hear Baekhyun say it. He wants to hear the nasty, filthy words leave Baekhyun's mouth.

"For-for pissing in my pussy daddy, for making me yours." he shyly whispers leaning his head back to rest against the taller's chest. They stand together like that for a few minutes, both coming down from the high of their orgasms, Chanyeol supporting Baekhyun's weight so he can't fall down with his now weak legs. Chanyeol stays inside Baekhyun for now, not wanting to move to the shower to clean up the mess yet. "Daddy? I mean.. Chanyeol?"

"You can still call me daddy, Baekhyun. I don't mind, I claimed you remember?" Chanyeol says as he kisses the boy's cheek.

"O-oh so we really are gonna go on that date? You didn't just say that so you could fuck me?"

"No." Chanyeol laughs. "I didn't just say that. I wanna go on that date with you and I want this pussy to be mine, no one else is touching you, Byun." Chanyeol squeezes his arms tighter, possessively, the thought of anyone else having him like this making anger boil in his chest. He never wants anyone to see Baekhyun the way he just did.

"You know, you're not as much of a bad boy as you pretend to be... it's all just the dark clothes isn't it?" Baekhyun giggles, feeling Chanyeol tense against his back at being called out. 

"Shut up, Byun. You'll tell no one about me being soft if you want me to piss on your pussy again, yeah?"

"Y-yeah daddy, I won't tell anyone." Baekhyun whispers, holding in the giggle he wants to let out at Chanyeol's change in demeanor. If helping Chanyeol keep up with his bad boy image is all the smaller needs to do to keep getting fucked and pissed on, then he'll surely do it, no complaints. Baekhyun sighs, his pussy filled to the brim with cum and piss. He feels more content right here in this moment, wrapped up in Park Chanyeol's arms, than he ever has in his life.

— ♡

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed! ♡


End file.
